Forum:Unique Drop Help
Yeah sorry to moderators if this page is in the wrong place, I don't even know... But anyways I was wondering if someone could tell me what the highest rarity for each boss drop you can get. For example, I know Sledge's Shotgun is always purple, and Krom's Sidearm too, but what about The Dove, The Sentinel, The Clipper? I've only ever seen blue variants of those 3, and I'm wondering if I should use my time hunting for purple ones... John Shea 22:26, February 28, 2011 (UTC) This may be what you want to know. 23:29, February 28, 2011 (UTC) I think this may answer your question, since some weapons may change from purple to blue during certain playthrough. for example Whitting's Elephant Gun does this. its not all of the boss weapon drops, but its some. 17:06, March 1, 2011 (UTC) I really see no difference between purple and blue versions, I used to have a purple and a blue Elephant gun with the EXACT same stats (parts were different though, so I assume that it's just a coincidence that they add up to the same stats). Playthrough has nothing to do with this 17:10, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Boss drop rarity colors use the same logic as regular items' rarity colors. Boss drops with a greater variation in parts will have a greater variation in rarity. For example, Patton is almost always blue because it has such a tightly constrained set of parts: you'll only find it in purple if it spawns with a scope. The Elephant gun can be purple if it appears with DVL body and an accessory. Etc, etc. Daemmerung 17:17, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Although all very helpful, and thank you for these comments, my original question was does The Dove and The Sentinel spawn epic? I'm like minor OCD for not having below purple rarity guns :P :) John Shea 00:13, March 2, 2011 (UTC) The Dove is guaranteed to contain a lot of mediocre parts, so I doubt that you'll ever find a legit purple. You can however find an orange one, if it spawns with a Hornet accessory. No idea about The Sentinel. Daemmerung 00:19, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I knew about the Hornet Dove, I guess asking if that could spawn purple was kind of useless... But also just got a nailer in blue :( Those come in purple right? John Shea 01:24, March 2, 2011 (UTC) If it gets a decent stock and/or accessory, sure. Never found one myself, though. Just Fail-Nailers. Daemmerung 01:27, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Ok so I have something to look forward to. I nearly had a heart attack when the Nailer fell (I've been farming for unique weapons/hybrids for so long), but it was blue and had the crappy square scope :( I still have so many more I need, this is going to take forever... John Shea 01:36, March 2, 2011 (UTC) If you're farming Nailers, you're going to see a lot of that scope.... Daemmerung 01:42, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh no, does it ONLY spawn with that one??? D: John Shea 01:45, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Nothing but. Look at the bright side, though: that one has a tiny tech bonus. Maybe you could find a Nailer with stock 3 as well (the one with all the cylinders in it) for two tiny tech bonuses. Daemmerung 02:16, March 2, 2011 (UTC) I'm not familiar with the numbers and stuff (stock 3 and crap), but I know the Nailer always has a 7 round clip... I guess only an accesory would make it purple... let's hope I get lucky I guess... Also looking for TK's Wave Bulldog (doesn't spawn purple either I don't think?), Ajax's Ogre, Bone Shredder Saviour (can this drop off Bone Head or only Chaz?) and Hornet Dove... I think that's it -____- John Shea 02:43, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Always the same magazine, scope, body, and barrel. If the not infallible gearcalc is to be believed, the highest end stock would make a Nailer purple even without an accessory. Daemmerung 03:17, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Ooooh man I want that so much... John Shea 21:13, March 2, 2011 (UTC) I think I really had a heart attack when I found the Nemesis Invader a while back. That was also during a streak of 5 craw runs 5 pearls =D...So far that and the Ajax ogre is pretty much the only hybrid guns worth using IMO 07:51, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Yeah not gonna lie those are the only 2 practical ones(along with the hornet dove), but having all of them is major bragging rights in my opinion :P John Shea 00:06, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Returning to the dormant thread... I found your stock 5, unaccessorized, purple-rarity Nailer. A mighty level 25. It's yours if you want it. Daemmerung 21:14, June 20, 2011 (UTC)